Subtract. $7.75 - 3 =$
Explanation: There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two ways we can solve it. Place Value We can think in terms of hundredths: $\begin{aligned} &\phantom{=}7.75 - 3\\\\ &=7.75 - 3.00\\\\ &=775\text{ hundredths} - 300\text{ hundredths}\\\\ &=475\text{ hundredths}\\\\ &=4.75 \end{aligned}$ Place value table Let's line up the numbers by their decimal places. Ones $.$ Tenths Hundredths ${7}$ $.$ ${7}$ $5$ $3$ $.$ ${0}$ $0$ Now, let's subtract each place value column. Ones $.$ Tenths Hundredths ${7}$ $.$ ${7}$ ${5}$ $-$ $3$ $.$ ${0}$ $0$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $4$ $.$ $7$ $5$ $7.75 - 3 = 4.75$